1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a rotary power mower blade which improves the cutting ability of the said mower.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of removable cutting attachment for a rotary lawn mower blade of a power driving grass mower to improve the cutting ability of the said mower. The new removable cutting attachment for the conventional flat rotary mower blade broadly comprises a short tubular base having a front and back end and at least one flat side and having means for removably joining the back end of the base to the end of a flat mower blade, a C shaped cutting plate element having a straight upper edge at the top of the C and a straight edge at the bottom of the C and two semi circular side edges, the straight edge at the top of the C being fixedly attached to the flat side of the base, and the straight edge at the bottom of the C forming a sharp cutting edge, a portion of the interior of said cutting plate element being removed to permit passage of any material being cut by the said attachment when joined to the end of the mower blade and the mower is in operation.
The invention further provides a power mower possessing a rotary blade having the above-described cutting attachment removably attached to the end of said rotary blade.
2. Prior Art
Rotary power mowers, generally driven by a gasoline-powered engine, are in widespread use for the cutting of lawn grasses to a selected uniform height. The use of such devices, however, has presented several problems for the home user. It has been found, for example, that when such mowers hit objects which may lay unnoticed in the grass, the objects are thrown out by the blade and in some cases causes considerable damage to persons or things in its path. In addition, if the object is very solid, there is a possibility of the blade and shaft of the mower being broken with additional danger and cost of repair. Further disadvantage is found in the fact that when the grass being cut is at all wet, the cut grass tends to adhere to the conventional blade and eventually causes the mower to stop. Finally, it should be noted that the conventional blades frequently need sharpening and this requires a rather extensive operation of removing the blade and taking it to be sharpened which is costly and time consuming.
Various attachments have been suggested for use on the blade of power lawn mower, but none has yet met or solved any of the above-noted problems. Such known attachments include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,952, 4,306,407, 3,742,688, and 3,724,182.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new type of attachment for power lawn mowers. It is a further object to provide a cutting attachment for power lawn mower blades which makes the mower much safer to utilize. It is a further object to provide an attachment for power lawn mower blades which reduces the possibility of breakage of the blade by striking large objects in the lawn. It is a further object to provide a cutting attachment for the blade of power lawn mowers which is economical and easy to replace. It is a further object to provide a cutting attachment for the blade of power mowers which is self cleaning and does not become clogged with wet grass. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.